


Don't Pick At It

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Some wounds don't healAt least not for TimThe best he can do usually is justIgnore them
Relationships: Danny Stoker & Tim Stoker
Kudos: 1





	Don't Pick At It

**Author's Note:**

> So like read the tags I'm now  
> This isn't happy turn back now of you like

The ache was supposed to be gone.

After all, it wasn't his kid, was it?

The ache was supposed to be gone by now but every goddamn time Tim thought he reached the "acceptance" stage it all came crashing down over him again.

And he couldn't stop thinking, "I didn't make him grilled cheese that night."

It was so stupid, such a small thing. Making Danny his favorite meal wouldn't change what happened and yet he couldn't stop hearing Danny's voice asking for a grilled cheese with pickle slices as he had all through his teen years. Tim had eventually begun dismissing him and telling him to learn to cool it himself. 

It wasn't Tim's job.

It wasn't his kid 

But he was responsible for Danny. That was his little brother for God fucking sakes. 

His little brother who never got to grow up, have a life, have a partner or a house or a kid if he wanted because Danny didn't have a choice in it. No more than Tim had when he decided to come work in this hell hole.

And what good had any of it done him?

The Reverend at the funeral had told Tim to take comfort in the fact that Danny was in a kinder world now, with a God who loves him.

Any God who could do this to someone didn't have the capacity for love. 

Anyone who could watch this type of pain and not try to prevent it...

And Why does it still hurt?! That. Isn't. fair.  
Wounds are supposed to heal but it seemed to only get worse as years passed. 

And what was he mourning? Who knows how well Tim really knew Danny at the end there. Was he really mourning Danny or some younger version of him that he remembered?

Would anyone mourn the real Danny? Had anyone known that him?

That's the thought that was the worst, really and Tim flinched away from it like a hot poker. 

If you can't get a wound to heal then the best thing to do is not pick at it, right?

So he stopped thinking about Danny. Tucked whatever memories he had away in a box like a photo album. Only to be revisited on holidays and birthdays and even then, always with a healthy dose of alcohol to help make the contents cozy and rose-tinted.

And it wasn't Christmas yet.

So Tim put in headphones and tried to play music loud enough to stop himself thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.... Might add an update if I ever figure out just how Tim could heal haha


End file.
